


Drabble Collection 10

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Senpai, I’m married.” [REPOST]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 10

**[Kise/Kuroko, casual suggestion]**

Kise always seems to be thinking about the future. As far as Kuroko is concerned, however, sometimes it’s like he’s not thinking whatsoever. Kise’s brain works differently to other people’s. He’s overflowing with positivity and – in Kuroko’s humble opinion – stupidity, which is why it’s his job to counter Kise’s eternal optimism with a more realistic (or rather, blunt) point of view. Just when Kuroko is sure Kise has run out of ridiculous things to say, he finds himself surprised when he hears what has to be the craziest suggestion that’s come out of Kise’s mouth to date.

“Let’s have fifteen children.”

Kuroko has to pause for a long moment before he can gather a response, unsure of whether Kise is serious or pulling his leg, but the way Kise’s eyes are shining tells him he’s being genuine. He’d almost prefer sarcasm but Kise’s sincerity is sort of like a bad joke, albeit an unintentional one.

“Kise-kun,” he says, “please stop sounding like an idiot. I know you’re more intelligent than this.”

Kise’s face falls, but his expression soon turns to one of determination. “I’m not kidding. I want you to bear my babies.”

“That’s biologically impossible,” Kuroko states, tired of their conversation already and hoping he’ll be able to put an end to it soon.

Unfortunately, Kise refuses to let the matter drop.

“You forgot to take willpower into account,” he exclaims, and it’s funny, in a way, how after so many years, Kuroko still hasn’t managed to tolerate his boundless enthusiasm and relentless persistence. “Willpower can overcome any obstacle!”

“No,” Kuroko insists, shaking his head. “It really can’t.”

Left with no other option now that Kuroko is clearly unwilling to prolong the argument, Kise sulks. “But our kids would be so cute,” he mutters, and he frowns at Kuroko as though daring him to disagree.

Kuroko decides, for better or worse, to play along. “If that’s the case, then why not consider surrogacy? I could ask Momoi-san if she–”

“Absolutely not.” Kise’s aura is so dark it reminds Kuroko that, once in a while, he can actually be intimidating. When he’s not busy being a lovesick fool, of course. Still, it doesn’t take long for the air of menace to disappear and for Kise’s familiar fawning nature to return. “I’m not sharing you with anyone. You’re mine.”

Kuroko blinks, unperturbed. “I don’t remember becoming your belonging.”

“Eh?” Kise droops, forlorn. “Kurokocchi, you’re cruel.”

Now they’re back to normalcy, or at least they would be if Kuroko didn’t make the casual suggestion of, “Well, I suppose there’s always adoption.”

And then Kise brightens, his earlier energy renewed, but Kuroko simply tunes out his voice.

It would be bad to spoil him too much, after all.

~~

**[Kise/Kuroko, endless loop]**

Kise sighs blissfully as he admires the gold band on his ring finger for what must be the hundredth time that evening, his expression so dreamy it makes Kasamatsu want to vomit rainbows.

“Senpai,” he says, his attention focused solely on his newest acquisition instead of the person sitting opposite him, “I’m married.”

“I know.” Kasamatsu displays more patience than Kise probably deserves, but even idiots deserve to have some happiness in their lives. He’s not mean enough to prevent his junior from wallowing in euphoria, at least not yet. If Kise doesn’t tone things down eventually though, he’s definitely going to get on Kasamatsu’s nerves.

“To Kurokocchi,” Kise continues, still absorbed in the piece of jewellery that symbolises his change of status.

“I know.” Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kasamatsu adds, “But it’s not Kuroko anymore, is it? He took your name, didn’t he?”

It’s like Kise’s radiance meter has just been cranked up to maximum. If he was happy before, he’s positively ecstatic now.

“Yeah.” It shouldn’t be possible for a person’s smile to be this wide, but Kise manages it somehow without splitting his face. “Yeah, he did.”

Kasamatsu only hopes Kise doesn’t start rolling around on the floor or something, because then he really would have to kick him, and violence tends to be frowned upon in public places like the café they’re visiting.

If marriage makes people this annoying, Kasamatsu thinks, he’s probably better off staying single forever, but then he remembers that Kise has always been hopelessly obsessive and adoring when it comes to Kuroko (no, it’s Tetsuya, Kasamatsu corrects himself, but it’s difficult to adjust the way you call someone even when they’ve changed their name, and he’s never exactly been close enough to Kise’s... husband... partner... whatever, to permit such informality).

“Doesn’t that sound great?” Kise beams proudly. “He had to inform the bank and get a new driving license and all kinds of stuff to alter his personal details. I get this warm, fuzzy feeling whenever he has to sign each document as Kise Tetsuya, like it’s proof that everything is actually real.” Once again, he sighs. “Senpai, I’m married.”

The urge to reach across the table and smack Kise, if only to stop him from smiling, is almost too strong for Kasamatsu to resist. Instead, he says, in a somewhat strained voice, “I *know*.”

He was there at the ceremony, and even if he hadn’t been, Kise isn’t going to let him forget anytime soon. Kasamatsu wonders how Kuroko manages to put up with this on a daily basis. He must cope somehow, otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to spend the rest of his life in the company of an imbecile.

“To Kurokocchi,” Kise repeats, and he goes all misty eyed in a way that leaves Kasamatsu feeling as if he’s fallen into an endless loop of sentimentality.

“Should you even still be calling him that?” he asks, rubbing the space between his eyebrows in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache.

“I call Kurokocchi lots of things,” Kise replies absently, “some of them more appropriate than others. That’s because I love him. I love him so much I married him.”

“Yes,” Kasamatsu says, unable to fight against his headache any longer. “I got that part.”

“But we’re married!” Kise tells him, like he doesn’t quite believe it himself yet. “Me and Kurokocchi! *Married*! Isn’t that amazing?”

On and on it goes, and Kasamatsu’s sanity slowly slips away. Not that Kise notices. He’s far too preoccupied.

~~

**[Kise/Kuroko, keeping secrets]**

What should have been the best day of Kise’s life has turned out to be the worst. It’s the stupidest, most humiliating thing that could have ever happened to him, and it goes by the name of premature ejaculation.

Kuroko, to his credit, doesn’t laugh, although he couldn’t hide the “is that it?” expression that appeared on his face when Kise... came too soon, so to speak.

It’s not his fault, Kise reassures himself, in an attempt to soothe his battered ego. He blames it on his inexperience. He’s a virgin (correction, he *was* a virgin), so it isn’t like he’s actually done this before. If he had, it wouldn’t have been over so quickly.

The sex was just too good.

“This,” Kise mutters miserably, “is the opposite of what I wanted.”

He’s fantasised about it more times than he can remember, planned out every little detail meticulously inside his head, but reality turned out to be more than he could handle. It should have been wonderful, amazing, *perfect*, and Kise still can’t understand just how things went so horribly wrong. There’s a part of him that’s wishing to forget this ever happened, but it’s busy fighting it out with the other part that’s remembering the way Kuroko moaned his name, breathless and reverent, how tight Kuroko was around his cock...

And then, after just a few short, stuttering jerks of his hips, how he shuddered helplessly, overwhelmed by an unexpected climax.

It’s awful. Absolutely, utterly, completely *awful*.

More importantly, it’s not fair, but life, as Kise has grown to learn over the years, usually isn’t.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko says, reaching out to pat his head gently, commiserating, “it’s okay. Really. Lots of people have this problem. You’re not the only one. Please cheer up.”

He’s doing a crappy job of making Kise feel better, but at least he isn’t mocking him.

Kise continues to mourn for a few more seconds before pulling himself together and declaring, “That doesn’t count as our first time.”

“I think it does,” Kuroko disagrees, mild and unruffled as ever, “when penetration is involved, however... brief.”

“Kurokocchi!”

The small smile tugging at Kuroko’s lips is his only response, having apparently given up on offering any further comfort.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Kise pleads, desperate. “Seriously, don’t. I’m begging you.”

“It’s all right. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Which is more than can be said for Kise, who decides not to mention spamming Aomine and Midorima with text messages about what he and Kuroko have been doing ever since they first began going out with each other (and how Midorima has had his number blocked for the past four days after finally running out of patience with the all too frequent updates on Kise’s love life).

“You hated it, didn’t you?” Kise cringes in anticipation of Kuroko’s reply, but he’s too masochistic to stop now that he’s started. He needs to know what Kuroko thinks of the situation, even if it means never being able to live it down. “It was terrible, wasn’t it?”

Kuroko isn’t the type to hold back and keep his opinions quiet, but he surprises Kise by saying, “Not particularly. I enjoyed it. I mean, I did until–”

“Okay, okay!” Kise has changed his mind. He can’t bear to listen. His wounded male pride hurts too much. “Let’s not talk about it any more.”

Shrugging, Kuroko says, “It would have been nice if it had lasted longer.”

What an understatement.

Still feeling sorry for himself, but gradually beginning to acknowledge the guilt that’s been gnawing away at his conscience, Kise apologises. “I’m sorry. It’ll be better next time, I promise.”

“Don’t worry.” Kuroko’s arms circle around Kise’s shoulders, drawing him into a forgiving embrace. “We’ll simply have to work on improving your stamina.”

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from,” Kise huffs, but it’s impossible for him to be annoyed with Kuroko when he adores him so much. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you know. I wanted it to be good for you. I wanted to make you happy.”

Pulling back so Kise can see his face, but still holding him close, Kuroko smiles again. It’s softer this time, more affectionate. “Ryouta,” he says, making Kise melt a little the way he always does whenever he hears his given name coming from Kuroko’s lips, “you already do.”

Kise finds himself smitten all over again. “Kurokocchi,” he murmurs, feeling as though he’s about to burst with joy and delight, “I–”

Before he can complete his sentence though, Kuroko, blunt as ever, concludes with, “Even though sex with you has been nothing but a disappointment so far.”

Kuroko’s lack of tact stabs Kise through the heart like a knife.

“Kurokocchi,” he groans, clutching at the source of emotional pain in his chest, “that hurts.”

“Oh.” Kuroko gives him another pat on the head. “There, there, you’ll recover.”

But Kise, sinking back into the depths of despair, is starting to seriously doubt it.

~~

**[Akashi/Kise, temporary solution]**

 

One.

He knows he’s merely a substitute, someone who resembles just Kuroko enough to make it easier for Kise to pretend, but Akashi doesn’t mind. It’s a game of give and take between them, and as long as Kise remains compliant, as long as his loyalty never wavers, Akashi will give him what he wants, even though his true desire lays elsewhere.

The name he whispers, when he comes – like a prayer, like he’s pleading for absolution – isn’t Akashi’s, but he keeps Kise close anyway, strokes his shuddering shoulders, kisses away the guilt.

“It’s all right,” he says. “I forgive you.”

 

Two.

Kise’s response, when Akashi pushes him onto his back, is automatic, and he does it without thinking, without question, even though the days and weeks and months have passed, even though his mind is starting to forget, the rest of him moves on its own.

Akashi looks pleased. “Your body still remembers me, Ryouta.”

It’s true, and Akashi rewards him by tracing his tongue along Kise’s collarbones, but nothing more, not just yet.

“And you’re still a tease, Akashicchi,” says Kise.

“I thought that’s how you liked it.”

Akashi’s accuracy, as ever, is unassailable, irrefutable, and that hasn’t changed either.

 

Three.

Akashi likes dogs. They’re obedient, easy to train, devoted and attentive. What he dislikes, however, is that they require so much time and attention, and it’s no different with Kise.

He doesn’t say it with his words, but with his eyes (“look at me”), his behaviour (“notice me”) and his persistence (“praise me”), so Akashi placates him with his kisses, with his touch, but Kise is hungry, always eager for more.

“Don’t be greedy,” Akashi warns, “or you’ll get nothing.”

Disciplined, but not discouraged, Kise sulks.

And that, Akashi remembers, is the problem with dogs: they’re just too high maintenance.

 

Four.

“You could have undressed me normally, you know,” says Kise.

His uniform lies in shreds, courtesy of Akashi’s scissors.

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Because Kise talks too much, Akashi scrapes bites his bottom lip, licks his way inside his mouth, Kise’s tongue slick against his, making him moan and jerk when he sits on his cock, and he can feel the outline of it, the way it stiffens under his ass.

“Fuck,” Kise grunts, nails blunt on Akashi’s thighs through his shorts.

“Not yet,” Akashi says, rolling his hips.

Not until he has him begging for more.

 

Five.

Kise opens up easily for Akashi’s fingers, for his cock, moaning out encouragement, for Akashi to get a move on, but Akashi takes his time, thrusts slow and deliberate, which drives Kise crazy with impatience, has him whining and keening and, when he can get the words out, complaining, so Akashi shuts him up by licking the inside of his mouth.

It’s just a temporary solution, because he has to break away to breathe, and that’s when Kise starts again (“harder, faster, more, more, more”), only stopping when Akashi beats him off, rough and quick, just how he wants it.


End file.
